Blaster (Falco)
's Blaster variant| 's variant|Blaster (Fox)}} |caption = Falco using Blaster. |universe = |user = |effect = Falco takes out his Blaster and fires weak blue lasers from it. }} Blaster ( ) is 's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Falco takes out his Blaster, a small black gun, and crosses his arms as he fires a long blue laser. The move is very similar to 's own , as the lasers travel far and can be fired rapidly. Additionally, Falco can freely move left or right when using the move in the air. However, Falco's Blaster also has a slower rate of fire and movement than Fox's Blaster, though his fire rate is greatly increased if the move is used in the air. Moreover, opponents hit by the move are dealt 3% damage with each laser, as well as very weak knockback that also causes the opponent flinch, which allows him to punish approaches, maintain stage control, and edgeguard opponents. The lasers can also be reflected and absorbed by moves with these traits. Throws Like with Fox, all of Falco's throws in SSF2 involve the use of his Blaster, with the exception of his forward throw, . Falco's back throw will have him throw the opponent behind him and shoot the opponent three times, dealing 13% damage total (the throw dealing 7% and the three lasers dealing 2% each). Falco's down throw has him throwing the opponent to the ground, shooting them three times and dealing 6% damage total (the three lasers dealing 2% each, while the throw deals no damage); it also meteor smashes his opponent into the ground, which can set up tech chases. Falco's up throw has him throw his opponent up into the air and shoot the opponent three times, dealing 15% damage total (the throw dealing 9% and the three lasers dealing 2% each), and unlike Fox's up throw, the lasers are more likely to hit the thrown opponent. Much like with his standard special move, the lasers fired in his throws can be reflected and absorbed by opponents, though reflected lasers do not change direction. Origin holding his Blaster in Star Fox 64.]] Fox first used a blaster in Star Fox 64's multiplayer mode and is depicted with one in artwork and screenshots. Falco, Slippy, and Peppy also use blasters in the game's multiplayer while on the ground. Their blasters were not officially named Blasters in the Star Fox series until Star Fox Adventures, where Fox questions not being able to bring it to Sauria to General Pepper. In SSF2, Falco's Blaster design seems to be identical to the one used in Star Fox 64, despite its upgraded appearance in Star Fox Assault. Gallery Screenshots Falco Blaster Midair.png|Falco using Blaster in midair on Sector Z. Falco blast.png|Falco about to shoot his lasers at , whom is grabbing , on Saturn Valley. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Star Fox universe